


Sugar and Spice

by FreyReh



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: Enjoy the random drabbles circulating around Nora and Ray.





	Sugar and Spice

**prompt: Neighbors AU—”Don’t you dare laugh!”**

Nora was seething and the more her neighbor looked at her in amusement the angrier she got. She was wet from head to toe and she couldn’t get into her apartment because she’d locked her keys in the car and hadn’t realized until it was too late. She’d called the super to let her into her apartment where her spare set of keys were for her car but it would be a good hour before he came to let her in. So here she stood, hands full of groceries, doing her best to ignore the neighbor who had been a pain in her ass since the moment she’d met him. 

“ _What_?” she asked, her annoyance palpable as she snapped her head to the side to look at him. Damn he looked smug, and was leaning against his doorway with that cheesy smile on his face.

“You’re more than welcome to stay in my place until he gets here.”

“I’m fine,” she said through grit teeth.

“Are you  _sure_?” he asked, eyes going to her groceries. “At least let me-”

“ _ **No**_.”

“But-”

“I said no!” she snapped, just as the paper bottoms of her bags gave out. Oranges and apples rolled, her milk toppled, and her eggs threatened to break. Slowly she looked down at her groceries then let out a disgusted sigh. She looked up at Ray, daring him to say something, only to see him starting to grin. “Don’t you dare laugh!”

“I’m sorry,” he said sincerely, shaking his head as he moved from his doorway to help her.

“I got it!”

“Wow, you  _really_ don’t like anyone helping you,” he said as she snatched an orange from his hand. “Look. I’m not trying to say you need my help. I’m just offering it. I have a fridge for your food and a towel for your-”

Nora opened her mouth, ready to tell him off, because  _damn_ the man couldn’t take a hint! However, she stopped herself, and instead relented a little.

“Do you happen to have a bag I could use for-”

“Yes! I’ll go get you a bag. And a towel!”

“I don’t need a-” He was already gone. “ _Oh-my-God_  he’s so-”

“Hey! Here you go!” said Ray, popping out of his apartment with a bag in one hand and a towel in the other. He bent and started helping her put her things in the bag. She didn’t protest. Just let him do it. He offered the towel and she took it. It felt like it’d come out of the dryer and she used it on her hair. “I’ll just go put these in the fridge!”

“Wait… What? No, it’s fine. I’m serious, I don’t need you to put my things away.”

“I don’t want your meat to go bad.”

“I’ll buy new steaks!”

“Well, I mean, you’re already here,” he said with a smile, opening his fridge.

_Sonuvabitch._

She’d followed him into his apartment! She hadn’t realized! She’d just been too distracted by arguing with him to even notice. She looked up to the ceiling, as if asking anyone listening for patience, before sighing for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. 

“Would you like some tea? I was making some before I’d heard you kicking your door earlier. Oh, and I won’t tell Frank all those things you called him after hanging up on him, either.”

She wanted to argue. To fight and tell him off. She wanted to just vent all her anger and frustration out on him. If she had something in her hand other than that warm towel she probably would have thrown it at him. Instead, she nodded, placing the towel on the back of the sofa before undoing her coat.

“What kind of tea?” she asked, making sure her wallet and phone were secure in her coat pocket before draping the article of clothing over a kitchen chair to dry. 

“Earl Grey.”

“Okay.”

He made the tea. She found a spot on the sofa to sit after making sure the main door had closed behind her when she’d come in. She slipped off her shoes because her feet hurt. Her father had been killing her lately with how busy he’d been keeping her at the firm. So much so that a lot of her anger and frustration lately had been because of him and Ray had been the easy target. She watched him now. He was meticulous yet fluid in his movements. How he managed that she wasn’t sure. From the look of things he kept his space very organized. There wasn’t much of anything out of place save for her jacket, shoes, and the towel. Her eyes continued to wander until she saw a couple photos on an end-table by the lamp. 

“Who is she?” asked Nora as Ray handed her the mug filled with steaming tea. “I’ve never seen her.”

“Oh…” She saw the sadness in his eyes as they focused on the photo she’d pointed out. “Her name was Anna.”

 _Was_.

“Sister?”

“Fiancee.” He sat on the other end of the sofa. “She passed away.”

“I’m sorry.”

He shrugged. “It was a long time ago.”

They drank their tea in silence. The more time Nora spent in here the more she realized the man was lonely. His fiancee was gone. He had no other photos around the room save for one of him and an older woman who was probably his mother. All those times he pestered her in the hall was him just looking for conversation. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to label him pathetic or feel sympathetic. 

Maybe a little of both.

“You and I both know Frank won’t be here in an hour,” said Nora with pursed lips. “Is it okay if I stay longer?”

“Of course!” beamed Ray. 

“The steaks were on special. I bought two.” Nora tilted her head to the side, pulling back damp strands of hair behind her ear. “You happen to have any salad to go with them?”

“You… You want to have dinner with me?” asked Ray, eyes wide and hopeful and dear God it was like looking at a damn puppy who just wanted pets.

“Don’t make a big deal about it,” muttered Nora before sipping her tea. 

“I won’t. And yes. I have salad! And some garlic bread I was saving for my cheat day but I mean,  _heck_ , I can make today my cheat day! Oh, I have this wine…”

As he kept talking, Nora Darhk was wondering what the hell she’d just gotten herself into… and why it was she wasn’t regretting it.

**END**


End file.
